Power tools may be of different types depending on the type of output provided by the power tool. For example, a power tool may be a drill, hammer, grinder, impact wrench, circular saw, reciprocating saw, and so on. Some power tools may be powered by an alternating current (AC) power source while others may be portable and may be powered by a direct current (DC) power source such as a battery pack. Power tools may use AC or DC motors.
Some power tools have a movable switch such as a trigger or a speed dial that can be used to vary the speed of the motor or the power output by the tool. The switch can be moved from a resting position where the power output of the tool is minimum (e.g., zero), and a fully activated (e.g., pulled) position where the power output of the tool is maximum. Thus, the tool can output the maximum power only when the trigger is fully activated. Also, after the trigger is fully activated, the tool's power output cannot be increased beyond its maximum power. The present disclosure addresses these and other issues related to power tools as described below in the detail.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.